


Source of Life

by fandom_lesbian



Series: The Rogue Crew [7]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lesbian/pseuds/fandom_lesbian
Summary: The daily life of Jivika Chabra.





	Source of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TimWaynetheLoser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimWaynetheLoser/gifts), [fireangelnblw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireangelnblw/gifts).



“Dad? Are you home?” Jivika called into her apartment. There was no answer.

“No he ain't.” The ghost that hang out in her living room floated by.

“Thanks Billie Joe.” Jivika said.

“Was that sarcasm?” He asked.

“Maybe so.” She laughed. 

“You're a good kid.” He disappeared probably to go bother the ghost guy who lived in the apartment next door named Liam.

Jivika went into her room and laid down on her bed. He missed her first dance performance in Gotham. She had reminded him many times and had made him promise to come. It was the same in Star City and Metropolis. And Gateway City. Also New York City, Los Angeles, Blüdhaven, Central City, National City, Fawcett City, and Coast City.

And those are just the places that a dance studio. The amount of boxing tournaments he had missed was about the same as well. 

The words of that girl from yesterday, Mona, rang in her head. ‘That's what family is for.’ 

“Family is for nothing but letting you down.” Jivika whispered.

Eunice floated above her. “Well that's not very nice.”

“Shut it old lady.” Jivika groaned.

“Old lady? Honey I died when I was twenty four. So he did not show up? You were wonderful.” Eunice said.

“You came?” Jivika asked.

“Yes, although it took awhile to find the dance studio.” She smiled at Jivika.

“Thank you. I work my ass off and at least one person who cares about me came.”

“Why not invite some of your new friends?” 

“I never did that before.” Jivika said.

“Why not?”

“Why bother? Dad doesn't come so why would any friends?” 

“When's your next show?”

“I have a ballet performance in three weeks.” Jivika said.

“Good. Invite that Flori kid you like to talk to and that person they live with. And the Seacole family I like them and the boy that basically lives with them.” Eunice said.

“Okay let's not get into what the neighbors have going on with living arrangements.” Jivika sighed. 

“Invite them” 

“I will.”

“Good. Now I need to go stop Maisy and Louise from bugging Darryl downstairs.” Eunice smiled before disappearing.

Jivika got off her bed and lifted up the mattress; underneath was her Ghost costume. 

After changing she got ready to go but then she heard a loud thump outside her room. She cracked the door open and saw her dad standing there with a talwar sword in his hand. 

“Yes, the target is neutralized. When is the payment going to get through?” 

Jivika frowned. The target?

“I need that payment as soon as possible. No you listen! You hired the Ghost and the Ghost gets paid or I come for you.” He yelled.

Jivika was confused. She was the Ghost. A hero. What was her dad doing that required a talwar sword and the codename Ghost?

She just closed her door and slipped out of the window. She could figure out what was going on with her dad a different time. 

Jivika climbed down the fire escape only to notice someone climbing up one. 

“Eunice Weston, I summon you.” Jivika whispered. Eunice appeared.

“Take me to whoever that is.” Jivika pointed to the other person. Eunice rolled her eyes but grabbed Jivika, carrying her over to them much faster than she could have climbed. 

Jivika recognized them as soon as she got closer enough. The grey hair was a dead give away.

“Put me on the fire escape right next to them.” Jivika whispered. 

Eunice did so and Jivika climbed over to Flori who was glaring at them.

“Who the fuck are you?” Flori asked.

“People call me Ghost.” Jivika answered.

“Jivika?”

“Yeah.” 

“I go by Aswang.” 

“So where are you going?” Jivika asked.

“The roof. Selkie and Ashoi went to go check out this thing downtown. I was told it might be too dangerous for me.” Flori said.

“Selkie? Ashoi?”

“Some friends.”

“Can I join you?” 

“Sure.” Flori shrugged and continued climbing. Jivika followed. She knew that Selkie was Lynn because she kicked their ass once but who was Ashoi? 

“So you come up here often?” She asked. She could see Flori nod in the dark. Others did say they didn't talk much. 

“So any family?” Jivika asked as she climbed onto the rooftop.

“No.” Flori sat down on a pile of bricks. 

“So friends though?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Lynn, Annika, Aristotle?” 

“Yeah.” 

“So Aswang where'd that name come from?” Jivika sat down next Flori.

“An aswang is a shapeshifting evil spirit in Filipino folklore.” Flori said.

“Sounds fun. Can you shapeshift?”

“No. I scream. Where did you get ghost from?”

“I see and control ghosts. I also go through walls like a ghost.” Jivika said.

Flori blinked at them. “Cool. So you're a vigilante? Why?”

“I had two dads. Now I have one who barely speaks to me thanks to Captain Cold.” Jivika smiled sadly.

“That sucks.” Flori said.

“Why did you become a vigilante?”

Flori just shrugged. Jivika just nodded, unsure of what else to say.

There weren't any stars that could be seen in the city but Jivika could see the moon.

“Oracle, what's up?” Flori said after a little while of silence. Jivika looked at them. She noticed an small earpiece.

“Who are you talking to?” Jivika asked.

“The mayor was killed? Is that what Ahosi and Selkie checking out?” Flori didn’t pay any attention to her.

“Isn't that an issue for Batman? We're the Rogue Crew, we handle small crimes! What if they fucking hurt!” Flori started to sound upset.

“Hey. Hey.” Jivika put her hand on Flori's shoulder.

Flori froze and stared at her. “Oracle I'm coming to you.” They said.

They turned off their earpiece. “See you around, Ghost.” 

Jivika took a second to consider following them but decided against it. Instead she decided to go back to her room and change into her pajamas and took off her leg. She opened her bedroom door and went to the living room to see if her dad was still home. 

His keys were on his hook. 

“Dad?” She called out again. 

She heard his bedroom door open. When he came into the living room she forced a smile. 

“Hi Jivika. How long have you been home?” He asked, looking concerned for a second.

“Less than an hour I fell asleep after my dance performance.” She lied.

“Dance? Was that tonight?” He asked.

“Yes. There's another in three weeks so maybe you can make it to that one.” Jivika felt like crying. She had reminded him that morning. And had texted him about it ten minutes before she went on.

“I will. I promise.” He said.

“Okay. While good night, I love you.” 

“I love you too, little ghost.” 

Why did that sound like a lie to Jivika?

**Author's Note:**

> Flori belongs to moonlacenblw on tumblr  
> Mentioned characters: Aristole, Annika, Mona belong to timwaynetheloser on tumblr


End file.
